eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Dragoon Zytl - Blood Rank (House Item)
}} Book Text This old book is titled "Dragoon Zytl - Blood Rank". It is the account of a dark elven soldier that appears to have lived hundreds of years ago. Its chronicle tells of the his involvement in events that led up to the invasion of Faydwyr. Through much work, most of the missing pages have been found. My subordinates have displeased me. Today I had to discipline a whole contingent of Dragoons for daring to question the King's orders. They do not need to know why the First Gate is being built. All they have to do is defend it. To question the Kings orders is to question why you are allowed to breathe. The First Gate has neared completion. No longer will these disgusting Trolls be allowed to walk so close to the Third Gate. It is bad enough that we must continue to suffer their presence. The Queen has assured me personally that all will be understood in the future. First Gate is a testament to the superiority of the Teir'Dal. It is now complete and the lesser races that we allow to enter will only interact with the low-borns - merchants and simple guards, alike. The monuments glorifying the wisdom of our past rulers will show the lessers where their place in the world is. All heretics will suffer the same fate as the band suffered today. No one will walk within Neriak and dare to utter blasphemy as they did today. Innoruuk has not grown silent, as they claim. He is in our very hearts and guides our hands in all of our actions. I am sure the Queen's necromancers will bring upon them a more deserving fate even in undeath. My troops will be the most prepared for when the day comes. I drill them twenty hours a day. I will not suffer the indignity of seeing Gmiz's command reign victorious. Mine will be the first to go see the glory. And take it all. In several more years, my men will see what I've done for them. We have won every last one of the contests. My men will be the first. Gmiz came to congratulate me for my victory. I ran my blade through his gut before his hand had fully lifted his assassin's dagger. Now, not only are his men without a leader, they will remain behind as the invasion begins. The Overlord's ragtag group of undisciplined ruffians has attempted a failed push into the forest. It was close to four hundred years ago that I last stood at that bridge and defended it. I still brandish the scar given to me by my Prince to this day, having refused all healing. Slaughtering those Militiamen brings me back to my youth. But I have no time for that now. I must see to it that the ships are completed. The armada has finally been constructed. Our spellcasters have done much to keep the armada hidden from prying eyes. Now it is time to stand aside and let the true warriors take over. Soon, our oh-so-beloved brethren will pay for their millennia of insolence. In their contemptuous state, they will never know what happened. Today King Naythox Thex, in all his resplendent glory, sailed out on the first ship. I am honored to follow tomorrow. My Queen informs me that she has a message that I must personally deliver to the King. As I depart, she will give me the message. Tomorrow we shall fell their precious trees. We shall raze their cities to the ground. We shall let loose the dogs of war. Five hundred years ago, I passed the nine trials. I defeated my enblooded brothers in mortal combat. I drank from the Chalice of Hate. I bent my knee to MY King. I will NOT take her offer. I will not leave my King's side at the moment of our greatest triumph. I will not betray my king with an assassin's blade. I will die for him before I betray him. I am Zytl. I am, always have been, and always will be - DRAGOON. Credits